


困兽

by SHIIIEN



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, PWP, Reylo - Freeform, tfa删减片段【大雾】, 但我觉得这个锅得原力来背, 取暖, 大哥又骚了, 慢车, 梦中情Ren
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 13:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIIIEN/pseuds/SHIIIEN
Summary: 俗套的“取暖”的故事





	困兽

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VEAR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VEAR/gifts).



> 因为我拿到了tfa的删减剧本，所以想来与各位分享【并不是
> 
> 就是一万年前脑过的一个片段，这两天突然补完了
> 
> 我也不知道我怎么敲完的，所以错字语病bug预警【？
> 
> 爽就对了，咳
> 
> 可能会修

 

 

在Takodana，不论是触摸到光剑后所看到的幻象里，还是第一秩序入侵时她所藏匿的森林中，少女都看到了那个黑色魔鬼的高大身影。她的脑袋里只有一个念头——

 

跑！

 

——

 

Rey已经独自在Jakku生活了十多年，荒漠的夜晚有多么寒冷，她再清楚不过了。

 

可今天却冷得有些反常。少女打着颤蜷缩在窄小的床铺上，身上裹了她能找到了所有布料——可还是好冷啊，冰凉的空气似乎已经浸透了身体，从内到外一寸一寸地结起寒霜。实在不行，房间里用来小憩的那个吊床，拆下来也能算作是一层薄被……

 

咯吱咯吱……混匿在风沙之中，一阵极其轻微的脚步声一路延续到了Rey的门口。敏锐的女孩当然察觉到了，自己的门外站着一个不速之客。可，会是谁呢？她在Jakku并没有什么交好的朋友，那就是迷路的旅人？不不，这完全不可能，没有人会来这个鬼地方旅行，更不会走到这么偏僻的一带。难道说，难道说——是她的父母？他们来接自己回家了吗？这个猜想令少女激动不已，似乎也只有这么一种可能性了。她就知道，她就知道！自己父母终有一天会回来找她的，她就知道自己这么多年的等待不会白费，她不再是孤儿了，也不用再一个人孤独地度日了……她，又有家了。

 

她越想越觉得是这么回事。但既然是来接她的，他们为什么还不呼唤着她的名字敲门？而且，不知道是不是错觉——气温，好像比之前更低了。越来越明晰的怪异感逐渐占据了主导地位，也残忍地慢慢浇灭了女孩的希冀，甚至，她的心中还升起了一股不小的恐惧。站在门外的如果不是她的父母……那又会是谁呢？

 

Rey出没于鱼龙混杂的废弃品交易站，早就听过不少乱七八糟的传说，什么西斯啊绝地啊，玄妙的原力啊，十二秒差距穿越科舍尔线的千年隼啊，还有Luke Skywalker的传奇冒险……可当时她只把那些当作是消遣，半信半疑。然而现在，眼见着自己的门锁被一道看不见的力量轻松地掰开，这让她惊恐得连怎么呼吸都快要忘记了。少女只能僵直地看着厚重的铁门被从外推开，紧接着，一个高大的黑影便低着身子穿过大门走了进来，还从容不迫地顺手关上了门，将猎猎狂风全都挡在了屋外。

 

整个房间里唯一的光源，便是她床边的那扇机窗——Jakku的卫星反射了这个星系的阳光，柔和的冷光便透过那个玻璃照亮了小半间屋子。因此，Rey看得很清楚，来者身着纯黑衣袍，兜帽下则带着一个印有银色纹路的黑色头盔，那面具上还有许多划痕和细小的凹陷。所以，这是谁？她真的从未见过这个人。

 

“你！你是谁？立、立刻离开我的、我的房间！”也许是因为寒冷，也许是因为恐惧，她话都说不太利索。

 

“找到你了。”面具带着变声的的效果，但还是能听出，这是个男人的声音，“你好像觉得很冷。”

 

“不、不关你的、你的事！你快给我、给我出去！出去！停！你别过来！站住！”但他并不理会女孩的高声呵斥，自顾自地一步步来到了她的床边，还得寸进尺地将双手撑在了Rey的脑袋两侧。

 

“你知道，有太多东西是热的了——比如眼泪，比如唾液，比如……”他一边说着一边欺身压下，最后那个极其露骨的词汇就悄悄地溜进了少女的耳蜗。

 

Rey瞬间涨红了脸颊，她羞耻地想要推开男人的胸膛，却在触碰到那些漆黑的衣料时感受到了一阵窝心的暖意，就顺着她的指尖一丝丝地流进这具因为寒冷而不断发抖的躯壳里。女孩根本无法忽视自己正在叫嚣着的本能，冥冥之中她就是知道：只要用身体紧紧缠住这个男人，自己就不会再冷了。

 

“乖女孩，你知道该怎么做。”他一边低声诱哄着，一边掀开了Rey的被子，让娇小身躯暴露在了冰冷的空气中，也暴露在了他灼热的视线里，“不想暖和起来吗？”

 

因为白天是要在火炉一般的沙漠里做工，少女就算再怎么试图多穿几件，那纤细的脖颈，修长的胳膊，以及匀称的小腿，都还是会被完完全全地露在外边的。明明是个拾荒者，她的皮肤却滑嫩而白皙，很适合在情动的潮红中被狠狠地打上印记，数不清的印记。男人一只戴着黑色皮质手套的手抚上了Rey的脸颊，轻轻摩挲了几下后便沿着颈部的曲线一路向下，指尖扫过精致的锁骨，手掌拂过紧实的腰身，然后嘶啦几声，报废了她的全部衣物。

 

“考虑好了吗，sweetheart？”他的手掌按压着女孩的小腹，还意有所指地揉了揉。

 

真正可怕的是，被强硬地扯掉衣服后，她的第一反应竟不是赤裸所带来的羞耻，而是——真冷啊，只要与面前的这个人紧紧相贴，就会暖和了。最终，各种说不清楚的欲求还是打败了残存无几的理智。Rey有点扭怩地张开了双臂，跟随着脑海里泛起的奇妙涟漪轻声恳求道：“冷……抱住我，Kylo……Ren？”

 

回答少女的是一声赞许的轻笑，以及忽然降临的黑暗——这个叫作Kylo Ren的男人，用手掌捂住了她的眼睛。与此同时，传来了几声机械转动的脆响。Rey觉得他应该是把面具摘掉了，因为这之后，她听到的都是Kylo自己的低沉声线：“不要怕，好好感受我……”接着，某种有着十足侵略意味的触感就印上了女孩的双唇。他的吻技也很生涩，只会贪婪地舔吮柔软的唇瓣。还是Rey在这种直白的攻势下不小心张开嘴轻哼时，男人才想到去她的口中扫荡。

 

空气里唇舌纠缠的声响令少女十分羞涩，可Kylo的身躯强势地压在上边，就卡在她的腿间，让她只得继续承受这个深吻。不过，被他的身型笼罩着、拥抱着，的确就不冷了。虽然男人只脱下了面具，厚实的衣袍还纹丝未动，可Rey却能透过它们感受到他传递过来的体温，沾上后又温暖了自己的身体。当他的吻不再满足于只停留在她的嘴唇上时，女孩终于可以正常地呼吸了。可没过几秒，急于补充氧气的粗喘就变得难耐而娇软。Kylo还捂着她的双眼，被剥夺了视觉的少女能更加清晰地感觉到落在自己颈窝和锁骨上吮吻。还有不轻不重的啃咬，一定留下了许多显眼的红痕……

 

Rey察觉到了，她的身体因着黑暗而变得更加敏感。男人的唇舌还只是在小巧光洁的乳肉上流连，正一圈圈地接近清涩的乳尖，可它们却已经在越涨越高的期待中先行硬挺了起来。当Kylo终于在一声声渴求的嘤咛中含住了其中一颗时，少女便突然呻吟着颤抖了一下，双腿也不自主地夹上了他的腰，还用大腿内侧的细滑皮肤缱绻地摩挲着男人的衣料。她看不见Kylo被自己的这番小动作取悦后的满意神情，可身体上却是实实在在地尝到了——他的另一只手也攀上了暂时被冷落着的那只乳峰，抓揉几下后便轻握着，用指腹一同刮蹭起这颗等待了许久的乳珠。

 

女孩还从未经历过情事，胸前快感让她既舒爽又无措。从正被挑逗着的两个小尖上窜起的火花竟一路流向了她的小腹，并在那里愈演愈烈。Rey十分想夹紧自己的腿根厮磨，奈何男人宽大的腰身挡在了中间，自己唯一能做的就只有不断地在他的身上磨蹭，如同撒娇着讨要安慰一般。幸好，这的确很奏效。“等不及了？”他愉悦地抬起头，舌尖一勾便将拉在嘴角和乳首之间的丝线卷入口中，他收回了覆在她眼前的手，整个身体也向着下方挪去，“听话，不许偷看。”

 

一开始，少女还是很听话的，就只是望着天花板，感受他的舌头从腰际滑过一侧的髋骨，再沿着大腿根游移到最私密的缝隙中……好吧，她还是忍不住偷偷低头瞟了一眼。Rey想知道，这个男人到底在自己的身下搞着什么鬼。说不上来的地方被小心地拉开了盖在上边保护的表皮，被迫将最脆弱的地方暴露给Kylo，任由他肆意地用舌尖玩弄，从下到上一次次地舔舐着，还时不时用嘴唇挤压着吮吸；而正下方藏在粉嫩花瓣间的入口，正迷乱地随着女孩的低叫紧缩颤动，淌出的透明汁液还没来得及滴落，就被Kylo直接吞入腹中；同时，娇嫩的小口又会被弹韧的舌尖抵着碾揉、戳刺，好几次，它已经挤进来一个尖端了，那圈本来很是僵硬的肌肉正在他极富耐心的讨好中渐渐松动……

 

可不光是此刻正被一点一点攻陷的下体。还有她的大腿，什么东西总不时地搔刮这处内侧的细嫩肌肤，微弱的刺痒竟意外地又将已然无比刺激的感官体验推向了更高的地方。哦，Rey看到了，那是他的发梢——Kylo Ren有着一头黑色的卷发，就像他的衣着一样漆黑，不算太长，却十分浓密，额前散落下来的碎发几乎都要完全遮盖住他高挺的鼻梁了……但这个角度和姿势，女孩也只能看到这么多了，甚至连他的眼睛都无法瞧见，更别提男人完整的样貌了。

 

“我知道你在偷看，sweetheart……”他都没有看她，就发现了少女那偷偷摸摸的行径，“胆子——挺大的啊。”话音刚落，Kylo就稍稍抬起了一点头，恰好只多露出了那对闪着暗芒的黑眸，戏谑却尖锐的目光直勾勾地射进了Rey的瞳孔中，满目不加掩饰的攻击性和侵占欲令她毛骨悚然。身体……更热了，也更软了。

 

女孩被吓了一跳，随即也不敢继续直视那双野兽一般的眼眸。可她刚挪开视线，Kylo就勾着嘴角拨开了合拢在一起的湿润唇瓣，然后缓慢却不容抗拒地填进去了另一只手的中指。不痛。她的身躯已经被逗弄出了大量滑腻的液体，那里的肌肉也足够放松了，可陌生的入侵感还是让Rey下意识地紧紧夹住了男人的手指。“来，试着慢慢放松，”Kylo用手指拌着丰盈的爱液小幅度地抽动，指节也随着一起小心地弯曲，贴心地按摩着未经人事的娇嫩内壁，“等下还有更过分的东西要接纳……”值得一提的是，他并没有脱去手套，皮革与甬道摩擦的细碎声响听上去好像比水声还要更加淫靡。

 

少女刚想问他“还要有什么东西进来”，却忽然脱力一般瘫软在了床上，所有的话语全都化作了一声甜腻的惊叫，从喉咙窜出后便回荡着消散在了稀薄的空气中。Kylo按住了什么地方，还打着转来回揉弄，均匀又适宜的力道令Rey无法控制地染上了哭腔。酥麻的快意与外部被照顾时的直白快感很不一样，要更绵长、更有滋味一些，就连自己都能感觉体内突然泛起的那股浪潮。意识明明在尖叫着让她逃离这份新奇而危险的体验，可绵软的下半身却完全不听劝阻。为了迎合爱抚而张大的双腿和即使轻颤也要努力抬起的腰肢——承认吧，自己喜欢这个，喜欢得不得了。

 

“诚实的好孩子，”Kylo心情极佳地夸赞道，“应该得到奖励。”话语间，他不紧不慢地抽出了那根中指。可……不是“奖励”吗？包裹上去的内壁根本留不住在粘着的声响中顺利溜走的手指，头一次尝到这种的空虚，Rey竟觉得有点委屈，又莫名地气恼。然而几乎是同一时间，她就知道是自己错怪他了。男人的手指又探了进来，这回，有两根。虽然稍稍适应了一下，但比之前又饱满了一些的填充感立刻就弥补少女的不快。而对于Kylo来说，现在就更方便他的动作了。不仅是先前就尝试过的用指腹按碾和戳弄，他还将指尖伸到了比那片区域再靠后一点点的地方，以便可以勾起指节轻轻地抠挖整块充血的位置。哦，原来他的小姑娘最受不了这个样子的啊……

 

真的很不妙啊……那个肿胀的地方现在落入了他的指间，正被随意地把玩着，丝毫不顾她的吟叫有多么高昂。Rey不想哭的，可被灭顶的快感所逼出的生理性泪水还是模糊了她的视线，但她确定，相比之下自己腿间的水流只会是更加的汹涌。女孩预感到有什么东西要来了，却完全没有头绪。身体紧咂着作恶的手指绞动，甬道因为未曾停息过的骚扰而传来一波接着一波的剧烈脉搏。不、不行了，她有点害怕了——她还不知道，如果翻过了眼前越砌越高的情欲顶峰，等待自己的又会是什么未知的体验。可当少女出声叫停时才发觉，她的鼻音是多么的浓重，自己甚至都无法听清那声黏黏糊糊的呻吟到底在表达着什么。

 

“乖，不能功亏一篑。”Kylo为了稳住她正扭动着挣扎的身躯，便用另一只手压上了女孩的小腹。只不过，他似乎歪打正着，按住了什么不得了的地方——那块皮肉的之下，似乎就是自己指尖在她体内的位置，他的两只手都分别能感受到来自另一侧的压力。可施加在Rey的身上，就是突然席卷而来的滔天快感。女孩的惊呼太软了，敏感的地带被两面夹击，难以形容的绝妙官感甚至令她有些愣怔，已经说不清到底是惧怕还是迷恋了。当然了，Kylo是不会给她时间去纠结这些的，方才的意外之喜为他指明了新的方向，男人也在一瞬的惊讶后露出了了然的表情，接着便故意地继续如此折磨那处要塞，无论Rey怎么讨饶，他都不予理会。

 

人生中的第一次高潮，是被按着强行给予的，来势又是无比的猛烈，轻而易举地冲散了她的神智，击溃了她的身体，让少女只能满脸泪痕地闭着眼不停喘息；肢体已经全然瘫软了，却仍被Kylo在余韵中拖着前行，随着他不遗余力延长后续的动作无助地痉挛。开合着的入口缠着还在搅动的指节，每一次吮吸都会挤出一小股滑腻的爱液，顺着股沟滑下，浸透了身下的床单——自己……真的是在Jakku长大的吗？

 

“Hmm……sweetheart，你的味道很不错啊。”谢天谢地，他终于肯抽出挂满了爱液的手指，放过这个可怜的女孩了……吗——“现在，来尝尝我的吧。”

 

还未睁开双眼的Rey首先听到了几下舔吮指节的声响——该不会是在尝她的味道吧……而在因这个猜测绯红了面颊后，她才反应过来这个男人都说了些什么。“我可没忘，要让你从内到外都暖和起来，”Kylo在她睁眼反驳前，就先行趴下去搂住了少女身子，一边埋在她的颈窝里磨蹭，一边迅速地解开了裤子，“所以，尽量多吃一点。”他用自己宽阔胸膛轻松地镇压住了Rey微弱的挣扎，然后一手托着她的腰，一手扶着已经忍耐了太久的猛兽，抵在相较起来貌似过于脆弱了的入口处，用滴着粘液的顶部问候般地揉弄了一会儿后，才缓缓地推挤进去。

 

窝在男人温暖的怀抱中，身下又正一寸寸地嵌入着滚烫的凶器，太热了——也太胀了。即使已经被充分地准备过了，清涩紧致的甬道还是没法第一时间就完全接受这么一个庞然大物。足够湿滑和松软，这令她没有感到明显的疼痛，可几乎被撑开到最大的过分饱胀在目前仍是一份不适。Kylo进发的旅程走走停停，同时还轻柔地啄吻着她的下巴和脖颈，尽可能地安抚在自己身下颤抖的少女。也因此，Rey的适应期与他从进入到完全没入的过程是差不多重合的。女孩不敢去细想，那个怪物到底攻入了多么深的地方——被它研磨得很是酸软的位置，好像很接近自己小腹中最炽热的那个中心。

 

在察觉到她已经完全接纳了自己——内壁开始跳动着索求，这便是信号——Kylo终于松了一口气，试着抽动了一次。只这一下，Rey就哼哼着攥紧了他的兜帽，双腿也牢牢地环住了他的腰，小腿还兴奋地磨蹭着他的衣袍。他顺手拽过一旁的被子，将它们揉作一团垫在了女孩的腰下，他要腾出自己的手，好握住她的腰狠狠掠夺。每一记顶弄，都保证不偏不倚地碾过那片又一次充血鼓起的区域，再刮擦着无数的软棱一直冲撞到最深处，那圈嫩滑的软肉就会欣喜地凑过来送上一个奖励的吮吻；而抽出时，刚刚尝过甜头的甬道就会猛然收紧拒不放行，依依不舍地抽拉着整个器物。如此循环往复，就像是一个深不见底的陷阱。

 

喜欢的地方被更强硬地疼爱，这本来就足矣不费吹灰之力地将少女送上顶峰。更何况，他们还找到了一个新的关口。最里边那片软肉连同它附近的腔壁，无论是凶狠地撞击还是缠绵地碾着厮磨，都会带来一种全新的感受，酸麻之中又掺着绝对的舒爽，轻易就榨出了女孩还妄图私藏的清泉。可几处软肋同时被无情地苛责着，Rey已经深深地陷入了情欲的泥沼，粘稠的快感没过了她的口鼻，让她在铺天盖地席卷而来的高潮中慢慢窒息。

 

只是，Kylo不但没有怜惜她正因登顶了而颤栗的胴体，反倒是在自得地享受少女高潮时对自己的绞榨和吮吸。速度和力道，哪一个都没有减低，他仍然贪婪地品尝着Rey愈发美味的身躯。然而，他也隐约地察觉到了有什么不太对劲——女孩的身体，几秒前还谄媚地缠着自己跳动，现在却竭力将他向外推挤。这让他非常不满，反映在行动中便是又狂暴了几个等量级的进犯。也得益于此，男人终于明白了这到底是怎么回事。尽管在这之前，Rey一直绝望地在他耳边求他停下。

 

Kylo还是死死地禁锢着她的身子。可即使不低头看他也能感觉到，他们交合着的地方，从Rey的方向喷溅出了好几股温热的爱液，打湿了他的小腹和根部，又滴答滴答地落回她自己的私处。他竟然把自己的女孩送上了如此迷乱的境地，这让Kylo在狂喜中又往她的肩头印了几个齿痕。但与男人的反应完全相反，少女则是羞耻地哭了出来，正使劲地把泪珠往他的衣服上蹭。

 

“你怎么哭了，sweetheart？”过度喜悦的男人竟直接揽着她的腰背，抱着她起身坐到了床边——就着埋在她身体里的姿势，“应该开心啊。”

 

“……我从来…….从来都……”Rey一直在哽咽，好不容易才憋出几个字，“脏……从来没……脏……”

 

在愣了几秒后，Kylo才慢慢琢磨出她的意思来。“没有没有，应该不是那个。大概是因为太舒服了，所以才会这样的吧。”他摩挲着女孩光洁的脊背，一边思索一边柔声哄道，“你这么喜欢，我很高兴。”但很明显，不论怎么说，说什么，Rey一时半会儿都无法接受刚刚在自己身上发生的事。她还是把脸埋在男人肩膀处的布料里，闷闷地抽泣着。Kylo也很无奈，只得一边轻拍她的后背，一边微微摇晃着安抚她。

 

突然，他的眼中闪过一丝精光。

 

Rey还在方才的阴影里难以走出。但很快，她就没有心思再沉浸于羞耻的情绪了。Kylo猝不及防地抱着她站了起来，一只胳膊搂着她的肩膀，一只环着她的腰，过于靠上的施力点，让少女为了不摔落下去不得不自己发力，用两条腿死命地勾住他的腰腹。而她的下半身原本就只有那么一个着力点，再加之她的这一番动作，昂扬的性器就被吞吃到了尽头——殷红的花瓣甚至已经吻上了他的小腹。

 

Kylo似乎是觉得现在这样并无不妥，还一边抚摸着她的腰身，一边闲适地在房间里慢悠悠地来回踱步。每走一步都是一场酷刑，却又美妙绝伦，让女孩不由自主地呻吟着淌出涓涓细流。内部的小口被细密地戳弄着，男人停下时又会转为甜蜜的碾揉，才高潮完不久，还是那般极致的登顶体验，Rey理所当然就立刻回归了意乱情迷的可爱状态，正娇喘着用身体一下一下地蠕动着发出邀请。“我的小姑娘不哭了？”他揉了揉少女的发顶，若有所思地停在了吊床的旁边，“那我们继续？”

 

很明显，他的后一句话并不是个问句。难以想象Kylo的力气到底有多大，他竟然能在不借助任何外力的情况下把女孩的身子反转了一百八十度，然后轻盈地将她放在了吊床上。跪在吊床上的Rey还没从内壁被狰狞的经络和棱角整整摩擦了半圈的刺激中缓过神来，就先喘出了一声满足的低吟。男人一手绕过她的胸前，强势地托着她的下颌，另一只手则从后方推着吊床与她的下半身一起摇晃。前后摆动，正好是整个抽出再全部顶入的幅度。Kylo站在少女的身后，把自己的下巴枕在她刻了几个牙印的肩头，自在地享受着湿紧的窄道在被推开时一层层地裹上来不肯松口，又在荡回来被再度喂回时用弹软的内壁磨蹭着热情款待。

 

Rey在今夜初尝禁果，就被玩弄得挥洒出了清液，此刻又离开了普通的床榻，在一个情趣意味极重的“秋千”上欢爱……而且现在这个角度，太方便他刁难女孩身上的敏感带了，哪一个都是。所以，还得再加上一条——初夜，就得到了三次绝顶的高潮；其中有两次，都抵达了翻涌浪潮的程度。没错，她又攀上了顶峰，并在飘渺的神识中抖出了清澈的汁液。

 

“你看，我说过，太多东西是热的了。”握着Rey的腿根步入了冲刺阶段的Kylo忽然开口，将热气尽数吹进她的耳蜗，“比如眼泪，比如唾液……”他松开了少女的下颌，手套的细腻皮革轻轻抹过她的脸颊，沾上了些许湿咸的泪痕，又在自己尝过之后，将那根手指塞进了她的口腔里搅拌。

 

“……还比如——”男人顺势将身前这副娇小的身子重重地按向了自己，肆意地浇灌着粘稠的热流。

 

真暖和啊。

 

……

 

Rey今天起得迟了一些，窗外已是烈日当头了，阳光正好照在她的肚子上。女孩揉着眼睛看了看被踢到了地上的被子，又看了看自己黏糊糊的底裤，双颊突然一阵爆红，却也呼出一口气放下心来。都是梦而已都是梦而已，更何况还只看到了头发和眼睛——她这么宽慰着自己，打算擦个身体后就把那个吊床卸了。

 

这时她还不知道，自己会在午后解救一个橙白相间的BB型机器人。

 

 


End file.
